


12 Days of Ficmas | Day 12 | Squirrel king x Anti

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ficmas, M/M, Party, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: I decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. MissStott has made a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Day 12's prompts where The King of the Squirrels and Antispeticeye and and ornament exchange. How you think i did?





	12 Days of Ficmas | Day 12 | Squirrel king x Anti

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet

Twas the annual ornament exchange and all of the personalities were talking with themselves. The mascots were gibbering to one another in a way only the other understood. The demon sides were fumming in the corners, both on orders not to mess up any holiday gatherings.   
Where Anti was chilling, reading a book he had reread so many times it was scary, all anybody knew about the book he was reading is that he really liked it. He took off the cover of the book so no one know what the name of it was. He didn’t even talk about it that much.  
Well, it may not seem like it but Markiplier has one personality that is looked over but is extremely flamboyant and extraverted its crazy. He is so hyper, but if you come up to him he will run away and hide. He also likes different nuts (Yes, that way also) and sleeps a lot during the winter. Yes, it is the King of the Squirrels himself. No one couldn’t have noticed him even if he stood in a corner. He wore a crown and cape everywhere he went.  
Why am i mentioning these personalities but not mention the others in this much of detail? Well, this is one of my ships. Let me continue.  
Anti didn’t look up from his book, never. And it being a holiday party, the King of the Squirrels was sleeping in another room because he was currently in hibernation. Anti hadn’t seen the King of the Squirrels the whole time. But when the King of the Squirrels was called to do the ornament exchange, Anti saw him.   
Normally Anti would have not looked up from his book when another person came into the room. Why would he? The book had more interesting characters then this book, well, most all. Anti didn’t see all of the King of the Squirrels at first but just enough to get excited.   
the King of the Squirrels looked like what Anti imagined one of the characters in his book, his favourite character. He was a king of a mighty kingdom, his son who was the main character was the second in line to the throne, so he took over the royal guard. Anti wanted to meet the personality that looked like his favourite character, but he didn’t want to bring attention to himself. So the rest of the time Anti stalked the King of the Squirrels with his eyes and hoped he would realized that he was looking at him, and talk to him.   
The party continued, and Anti said nothing. Then the King of the Squirrels announce he was to retire.  
“W̵͕a͕͉i̠̬̮̲͕̟t̴̗̩͎͍̗̭!̣͞” Anti said standing up. Everyone turned to him. He walked up to the King of the Squirrels and everyone got ready to attack Anti if anything happened. “H̺͙̬̜̮͍̥el̩l̙o̟̟,̧̖̳͔͙̱̟̖ ̙I̲̗ ҉̤̼̙̜̟ͅa͖̜̰̬̱͢ͅm͍ ̯̻͚̥͎͇A̢̤̪͇̼n̨t̖͎͇͇͓i͙̝s̫e̮̟̫͔̬͈̼p̺̞t̛̬i̢͉c͚̱͝e̺̠̭͔͍ỵ̶͔͖e̙̺͍̕.̖̟͎̦̠͡ ̣Y͎͍̖̜̺̩̭o͖ư̱̝̹ ͖͎̼̲ͅr͇̲͕̖̲e͍̲͓̩̣̤̗m̸̤̦i̹̤n̤̖d͔̪̕ ͘m҉̪̝̩̹̖͎̰e͉̗͙͓͍̼ o̜͙̮͖͢ͅf̴̜̝̰̤̻͔̯ a̡̻͉̱͙̩ͅ ̢̤̖̼͇͍ͅc̝̰̘̖̱͠h̡͇̻̞̤͍a͙͈͉͘r͇̣a̡c̨̟͕͓̺̗̣t̮̦̬̮̹͟ͅe̗̜̤͎̗͠ͅr̫͉̳̜͕ͅ ͟f̗̬̰̪̦̭͔͟r̳̦̮̯͕o͈̪͇̮͜m̤̯̺͓̙̥͝ ̝̙̠m̵̻̳y͓̭͙ ̩̤̼͡b҉̟̮̟o̷͖̝ͅo̩k̳͍͔͙.͇̰̼̗̦͚”  
“I AM KING OF THE SQUIRRELS! NICE TO MEET A FAN!” the King of the Squirrels said and bowed.  
I am so in love right now. Anti thought  
And the rest of the night was Anti asking the King of the Squirrels about his kingdom of squirrels and the King of the Squirrels loving to answer all of them till the King of the Squirrels passed out and Anti continued reading.


End file.
